Revelation at the Burrow
by KatherineEverdair
Summary: Hermione has decided to finally tell the Weasleys about her relationship, but Ron has a 'major announcement' first. Dramione oneshot. There might be minor Ron-bashing in here, but it's my first attempt at anything like this.


It was an August afternoon in 1999, fifteen months after the Battle of Hogwarts, when the youngest Malfoy son was waiting, lying on the grass a couple metres into the forest that lined the grounds of the Burrow, waiting for any sign of disturbance that could possibly occur in the rickety family home of the Weasleys. Only two people, however, were aware of his presence. One, being Hermione Granger, his (secret) fianceé of a couple months, even though they'd been together for just over two years, the other being George Weasley, the only person Hermione dared to confide in about her unknown relationship.

Draco dared not make himself known, but would step in if he thought that Hermione could be in any trouble whatsoever, because today, she was going to announce her relationship to the Weasleys, (and anyone else who happened to be around at dinner). It was going to be okay, though, because he loved her, and he'd protect her, and he knew that George would defend her if absolutely necessary.

Hermione was thinking along the same lines inside the house, as well. The dinner had just been served, and the Burrow was in relative silence as everyone began to eat the delights prepared by Molly Weasley herself. She'd gained some fame over the past year, as she had been the one to kill Voldemort's last and main minion, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Before anyone could even once again comprehend the meaning of time, the food was all long gone, and praise was being thrown around for the meal. Hermione cleared her throat to make her announcement, and George threw her a quick look, one of courage of confidence, whereas Harry and Ginny also looked over, but looked mildly confused.

Standing up slowly, Hermione once again cleared her throat, but out of nervousness. George reassured her with his eyes, and she exhaled and began to speak.

"Um, I have a- just a- quick, announcement to share with you all-" she began before she was cut off by an equally anxious voice. Ron's.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I really don't want to interrupt, but I think that I should do mine first."

This time it was George and Hermione's turn to look confused. She gulped when she noticed that Harry's confusion had disappeared from his face, and had been replaced with a look of proud excitement as he flung his arm around Ginny.

Ron exhaled. "Phew, okay, wow, well, Hermione, we've been friends since before I could remember," he began. 'Not that long ago, then,' thought George, laughing to himself. "-and I care about you more than I ever thought I would when we first met."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and muttered to herself, "I'm not really sure that's a compliment..." Charlie, beside her, heard, and laughed quietly at her comment.

"Years ago, when our school hosted the Yule Ball, and I saw you walk in with Krum, I knew how foolish I was not to ask you, and when I left you and Harry in that forest, I couldn't stop thinking about you, but when I almost lost you to that goddamn snake last year, I knew. I knew how in love with you I was then, and how I should have done so much more to protect you. So," he continued, reaching into his pocket slowly. "I would love to show you how much you mean to me, and how much I admire you in everything you do."

He slowly began to lower to one knee, and Hermione began to spin into a silent panic mode. She tried to pull him back up whilst trying to cause as little embarrassment for him as possible.

"Ro-ron, please, please get up," she half whimpered.

However, he ignored her, and landed on his knee-cap, before lifting his two hands up, which contained a small velvet box.

Hermione really began to panic now, and she looked around for help from the people sat at the table, fear highly noticeable in her features, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Harry was still grinning, Arthur was holding Molly as a happy tear rolled down her face, Ginny was starting to notice that Hermione was not looking as overjoyed as she should be, but said nothing. However, Charlie and Angelina, (George's girlfriend), had noticed the worry evident on Hermione's face, but George himself was just simply shocked into silence.

He finally found his voice, "Hey, Ron, mate, you probably shouldn't do this so suddenly, and in front-". He couldn't continue though, as he had been shushed by Molly, along with a glare to silence him completely.

Angelina, George and Charlie all shifted very uncomfortably in their seats.

"Huh," he cleared his throat quickly, "well. Yeah, so, Hermione Jean Granger," he began, opening the box, almost making her cry with the guilt she felt over her friend. Just friend.

Ron, however, was still composing himself after George's interruption. In this time, Hermione couldn't help it any longer, and she demanded that he stand up.

Bewilderment registered on his face as she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Ronald, but I can't marry you."

Gasps erupted from Molly and Harry, as well as Ginny, but hers did not share the same reason as the former two. In the whispers that broke out between Harry and Ginny, and Molly and Arthur, Hermione saw George quickly whisper something to Angelina and Charlie, and realization and sympathy quickly dawned on their faces.

"How DARE YOU?!" Harry demanded, shocked that she would refuse Ron at all.

"Wha-what? How DARE I? What are you on about, Harry Potter?" Hermione spluttered.

"Why would you embarrass Ron like that? You two love each other-"

"Ah, ah, okay, all right, Harry, please calm down. 'Mione's a smart girl, she'd know if she loved somebody," George defended, going to stand just in front of her, protectively. Angelina and Charlie did the same, crossing their arms as they did so.

"Well. IS there someone else? I doubt it, look at you-".

"Look at- look at her?! She's absolutely beautiful Ronald, and you were the one just proposing to her. There have been countless times where you've treated her like dirt, and for some reason, she's still friends with you. I don't know how you cou-" Angelina ranted, only to be stopped by Hermione herself.

Blushing slightly, and thanking Angelina, Hermione spoke up, as a feeble knock sounded on the door. As George went to get it, Hermione composed herself, and spoke quietly.

"I- ah... Actually, yes, that was what I wanted to share with you all earlier, there is someone else." At this, she began to lift her necklace out from hiding from under her dress, which was a simple, yet elegant diamond ring on a silver band, attached to a thin chain Hermione found to hide the ring from the Weasleys.

"'Mione..." began Harry unsurely.

"I- uh, I got engaged a couple months ago," she started, looking down at the ring still around her neck, fingering its rough edges gently.  
Ron began protesting instantly, repeatedly trying to convince himself, and everyone that she was lying.

George coughed a little, re-entering the room, and scratched his head. "Ron, I'm sorry, it's true-".

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" he screeched.

George looked down at Hermione, who nodded softly and slumped down, holding her head in her hands.

"Well, Charlie and Angie know too, and they're defending him, might I add," he said, with a stern look towards Harry. Ginny, however, had remained sat down, and stared at her hands. She gulped as she looked up and saw the disappointment on Hermione's face.

Ron had yet to speak again, after his outburst. His anger had not yet dissipated.

"Did she ask you to do this?" He spoke quietly, an edge to his tone.

Gaining no reply, he asked again, looking directly at George. "Did she make you pretend that she has a fiancé? Is this just for attention, or was it just to embarrass me? Huh?"

Eyes transfixed on the table, Hermione spoke softly, telling Ron, and Harry, for that matter, that was happened was not a ruse. Looking softly up to Molly, she saw the cold eyes of a betrayed heart. This border melted when she properly looked at the woman she considered a daughter, and spoke gently.

"Charlie, could you make sure that Hermione is okay? Ron, Harry and I need to have a talk, in the kitchen. Ginny... No, actually, you stay here, please. George, could you explain some things to us, please?" He nodded mutely at his mother. Her calmness was worrying. "Thank you," she replied.

The four walked in, and Mrs Weasley slammed the door behind them.

Charlie pulled Hermione into a hug, checking she was okay, and giving her a glass of water. She was unable to speak, but nodded at the questions he asked her.

Whilst Arthur guarded the door, Ginny watched them. After a couple of silent, awkward minutes, she slowly spoke.

"'Mione?" she asked, timidly. "I- uh, I saw you, the other week, in Hogsmeade. You were, you were walking to Godric's Hollow. But, uh, you were with... Dr-Draco. Is that who you were- are engaged to?

It was so small that you'd have to really be watching to see it, but Hermione nodded. Tears started to fill her eyes. No one noticed when the door opened, but the four had heard the last little bit, and were shocked into silence. Even though they may not have all completely accepted it, they understood that she was, in fact, engaged. George had explained everything, but had 'artfully', (as he would later call it), left out who she was betrothed to.

The last thing Ron wanted to do was get so angry again, so he stormed back into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. As he leaned against the sink, he glanced outside the window, but one quick look was all it took for him to see a head of platinum blond hair.

"You," he seethed, as he stormed outside. "You're making her marry you. She is in there in tears because of you. What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded, marching towards Draco.

"Me? What? What are you on about, Weasel?" Ron didn't reply, he just grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him inside.

The awkward silence that the inhabitants of the Burrow had previously been drowned in disappeared, as Ron screamed, "Hermione, why was he stalking the house?" Hermione's eyes widened, but George replied.

"Mate, he hasn't been 'stalking the house', I literally just explained to you five minutes ago that he might be out-" he started, but was cut off by a fuming Mrs Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley, you put him down right now, and get in the kitchen! Go!"

He reluctantly complied and dropped Draco before leaving.

"Mya?" he asked, looking at her properly for the first time. He knew that the Weasel had said that she was in tears, but he didn't really believe him, for whatever reason.

Hermione stood up on hearing his voice, and walked over to him, and flung her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, asking what happened. She never gave a solid reply, mainly just a couple whimpers, but he knew that she wanted Ron and Harry to remain friends with her, and she was worried that that wasn't going to happen. He held her tight, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

The remaining group of seven - Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, George, Angelina, Ginny and Harry - watched the exchange closely.  
Ginny smiled to herself. Harry and Ron had never really understood Hermione's emotions. Most the time she kept them under tight lock and key, but she was glad that she trusted George enough to tell him. Ginny could now see, just by looking at the pair, that it was a very real relationship - certainly not fake. Carefully, she found Harry's hand, and squeezed it softly, keeping her eyes transfixed on the pair. Harry looked at her with overwhelming affection and put his other hand on top of hers. They were happy.

Whilst everyone felt differently about it, and a couple had conflicting emotions about Hermione and Draco together, no-one seeing them could ever doubt their love.


End file.
